camp_halfblood_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lisa Wright
Background information Lisa Wright is a daughter of Thalassa. She is currently the head councilor for this cabin. She was raised at Camp Half-Blood since she was born. She is currently 17, and 6'5". She has ginger red, blue eyes, and a pale complexion. She is naturist since a child when Chiron gave up at keeping her in clothes, she wouldn't keep them on. She can control and create water. She has limited telekinesis, and the ability to speak to all sea creatures. Destiny Her destiny is to become an immortal demigod that will serve in the court of Poseidon. This happens after she saves Percy after he is captured by Polybotes, Phorcys, and Oceanus when they try to ransom Poseidon to giving them part of his kingdom for Percy. Lisa sneaks into the underwater cave they were keeping him in, freed him and tried to sneak out. This failed and she was forced to fight Oceanus or Phorcys at once to get out. She barely succeeded and for her heroism, Poseidon rewards her. Past-Present Lisa goes to Camp Half-Blood, where she was raised. Her father had left her and left Thalassa with Lisa. Thalassa, not knowing what to do, gave her to Chiron to raise. Chiron accepted and raised her, along with the rest of Camp Half-Blood. When she was about 5 years old, she started taking her clothes off instantly. The campers tried to force her to stay dressed, for a year, but they failed. Chiron gave up and let her stay naked. She kept this up all the way to the present. She was slightly shunned for this, but she did make one friend. Later, Lisa is sent on a quest to retrieve one of the Cornucopia's from Hercules. She did, but walked away with arrow stuck in her back from Hercules. The other member's from the quest save her by praying to Apollo to save her life. He agrees as long as Lisa will do a service for him. Lisa agrees and is healed. She gives the Horn of Plenty to Thalassa. But she is abrubtly whisked away to find one of Apollo's whip that he used to drive the Sun Chariot (when it was actually a chariot). She has to steal it from Medea as she stole it for Caligula as it was a magic item related to the sun. She destroy's part of their fleet to get it and narowly escapes with her life. She gives it to Apollo and returns to Camp Half-Blood where she is greeted by Josh Warden and Piper McLean. They celebrate at the Kiran Cabin, which at this point belonged to Josh. Weapons *Doesn't use any Friends *Josh Warden *Piper McLean Personality Lisa is kind and caring, some even describe her as "too joyful." But she is a little blunt, which is shown by her open nudism. While oblivious to what people think of her, she is very observant and keen to see details others might miss. She also sees this on the emotional side. She is compassionate and always seems to know what's wrong or how someone's feeling. While not having many friends, she is friendly to most people. But she is also snarky, with a strange scense of humor. Which, along with her nakedness, puts people off, except to some people who want to get close to her for very shallow reasons. But she can tell when that's going on and will end the friendship instantly. Category:Character Category:Naturist/Nudist